In order to provide a wearer a comfortable wearing experience, a cushion pad or sole is used in shoes and the sole can be compressed by the load of the wearer so as to absorb shocks during walking or jogging. Most of the shoe soles are made of foam material which has less flexibility and cannot bounce quickly so that during jogging, the foam material is kept in a flat status which cannot absorb shocks as expected. Besides, most of the shoes do not have satisfied ventilation feature so that sweater is kept in the shoes and makes the wearers feel not comfortable.
The present invention intends to provide a shoe sole that includes a chamber and a pumping device for introducing air into the chamber so that the sole is soft and responses quickly to changing loads to the sole.